Being Owned and Wanted
by nikki3
Summary: YAOI Sequel to "Being Owned" and "Being Wanted". Being owned by him, I'm only a slave to his will. Being wanted by him, I yearn to be owned. Both of us wanted each other as he wanted us, a secret we keep from him for fear of his anger.


Title: Being Owned and Wanted

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: INCEST. YAOI. Lemon? (Dunno. I don't usually write these [lemons I mean] except for straight pairings.)

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, Orochimaru/Itachi, Orochimaru/Sasuke

Author's notes: This is a sort of sequel to "Being Owned" and "Being Wanted."

~~~~ - means scene change

**** - means scene change within a flashback

//blah// - means thoughts

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THE PAIRINGS STATED ABOVE. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ SHOULD YOU PERSIST IN READING THIS.

~~~~~

Being owned by him, I'm only a slave to his will.

Being wanted by him, I yearn to be owned.

Both of us wanted each other as he wanted us, a secret we keep from him for fear of his anger.

~~~~~

The night was quiet. All was sound except for the ragged breathing of a boy and his equally young lover. The boy was pale with raven locks that framed his handsome face, his face contorted in pleasure. His face was pressed against the silken bed sheets and his behind was thrust up in the air.

The boy tightly clutched at the bed sheets beneath him, a light sheen of sweat covering his young body. Hands teasingly caressed his inner thighs. Then they stopped as his lover sat back on his hunches to watch him.

"Please..."

His lover remained impassive as he regarded the boy.

"...Don't stop... Dammit!"

Cold Sharingan eyes softened at the pleading voice. A slight smile graced his lips as he proceeded to finish what he started.

His master wasn't back yet. It had taken a while for him to find out whom his master had been toying and fucking with other than him. The knowledge had come as a surprise then it had angered him.

At first, he seduced his master's lover to soil him enough so that he would never be wanted again but then, he got addicted to the boy himself. Now, he just couldn't stop.

At instances like this where his master was out, they would find ways to get into each other's bed.

"Yes... YES! Itachi! More!"

The young boy came, dragging the older one into the spiral of pleasure.

As they lay in bed, trying to catch their breaths, the older one thought back to how it all started.

~FLASH BACK~

*Two Months Ago...*

Itachi sat in bed with nothing to cover his nude body, regarding his lover as the man pulled on his clothes.

//He's going out again. This is the third time in a row. Then he comes back with someone else's scent on his clothes. Don't I satisfy him anymore?// Itachi thought with jealous rage.

The man came closer and pulled him up for a kiss and then, he was gone, leaving Itachi to fume.

*****

The Hidden Village of Sound wasn't really big. It wasn't exactly small either. But there were just entirely too many people. There were so many people that Itachi couldn't really tell who were the new ones and who were the old ones.

It's been a week since Orochimaru started seeing someone else other than him. He was already feeling frustrated. He still hadn't found out just who it was. At first, he thought it was that Kabuto guy but then, the guy's scent was different from the one he always smelled on Orochimaru's clothes. He tried to wean the information out of the annoying bastard but... the bastard just shrugged and told him that Orochimaru wouldn't appreciate it if he told the young man.

He was sorely tempted to kill the man but then, Orochimaru still needed him. Suppressing his anger was taking its toll on his blood pressure. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't get it out soon.

He walked down the street with every intention of going back to his room and sulk. Let the old man deal with it later.

He passed by one of the alleyways of the village when he overheard some guys talking.

"Hey, did you hear? Orochimaru-sama's new pet..."

Well, that certainly got his attention. He stopped and hid his presence from them.

"Yeah, pretty kid. Too bad he's exclusively for Orochimaru-sama."

//What?!// Itachi thought angrily.

"What about Itachi-sama?"

"Heh. He'd probably get thrown out of bed. Who knows? Whoever thought that his own brother would actually replace him? Maybe by then, we'd all get to have a little fun with him."

The men laughed. Itachi narrowed his eyes. //Sasuke? Here?// He scowled. Then he walked away, thinking of ways to keep himself from being disowned by his owner.

*****

"You're a little bit quiet tonight, Itachi-kun."

The voice snapped Itachi out of his thoughts. He glared at the older man. Before he realized it, he snapped at the man, "Why should that matter?! You're just going to leave and fuck someone else!"

Realizing what he had done, Itachi covered his own mouth with his hand at the angry expression of his lover and looked away.

A hand grabbed at his own and gripped it tightly to the point of pain.

"What did you say? Care to repeat that Itachi-kun?" the man said icily.

The tone of the man's voice sent chills down Itachi's spine. He had never seen the man so angry with him before. He winced, as the hold on his hand became tighter.

The man growled, "You have no right to say what you did. Remember Itachi, I OWN you."

Before he knew it, the older man was gone.

*****

Orochimaru did not come back to the room that night. Itachi had heard that the older man had slept in another room. It relieved him a little that he had not spent the night with Sasuke.

But it did not relieve him completely. He still did not know where his younger brother slept. If he asked any direct questions, the others wouldn't tell him a thing. The best way would be to ask indirect questions.

He was not about to lose to Sasuke.

*****

After spending the morning asking about the places that the older man usually went, Itachi had finally narrowed down them all to just one place. It was far from Itachi's living quarters. A good place to hide a lover. On the other side of the village...

He walked up the path, his heart speeding up upon hearing the sounds of someone training. There was no mistaking the sound of the boy's voice. The boy had his back to him. The pale skin and the raven hair... 

It was Sasuke.

He deliberately stepped on some twigs to announce his presence. Sasuke turned around in defensive stance. The younger Uchiha lowered his guard in shock.

"Itachi..."

*****

It was surprising that Sasuke hadn't tried to kill him just yet. His little brother had changed from the last time they saw each other. He looked at Sasuke and thought, //Yes, he definitely had changed.//

He came to that conclusion because they were now sitting by a small river dipping their bare feet into the cool water.

"So you too huh?"

Itachi tilted his head to the side, confused. Sasuke touched the metal collar. Anger and jealousy clouded the older Uchiha's mind.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. He's mine."

Sasuke smirked. "Funny. That's not how I see it."

Itachi clenched his fists.

"After all, I would think it's the other way around. In other words, he doesn't belong to you." Sasuke snorted. "Besides, he keeps coming back for more doesn't he?"

Itachi saw red as he jumped onto his younger brother.

*****

"Ouch! You didn't have to bite me so hard!" someone said as he touched his neck.

"Hmph," the other replied as he gazed at the river, his eyes furrowed in concentration, his hand absent-mindedly tracing circles on the boy's skin.

"Don't tell me you're sore about all this when I was the one on the receiving end here."

"Hn..."

"Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke said, exasperatedly.

Itachi stared at him for a moment before saying, "You talk too much. Shut up and put yourself to good use." Then he kissed the boy as they sank back onto the ground.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

Staring at the ceiling with his brother curled at his side, Itachi said, "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What would happen if he found out?"

"Saa... I don't know..."

"You do realize that we could get in big trouble for fooling around like this, don't you?"

Sasuke yawned. "But he doesn't know yet, does he?"

"Let's just hope it stays that way," Itachi said as he drifted off to sleep, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

~~~~~

Sasuke awoke to the feel of someone touching him intimately. At first, he thought it was Itachi and protested, mumbling against the pillow. The chuckle that met his ears got him instantly wide-awake.

A hand muffled his scream as he was penetrated. Tears fell from his eyes at the pain.

The hand that was on his mouth was removed and he could freely move his head. He looked at the side of the bed and saw his brother sitting on a chair with only a blanket draped around him.

Sasuke couldn't find the voice to ask what was going on as the man behind him thrust into him. He could only pant, moan and gasp. Itachi closed his eyes and looked away.

"Ahh... Don't... I..."

"You're mine, Uchiha Sasuke. Even Itachi-kun knows that only I can own you. Aren't I right?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," his brother answered still not looking at them.

"Itachi... Look here. I want you to watch." Then he chuckled.

~~~~~

"Both of you are mine. Next time you decide to sleep together, remember that," the man said as he left.

The younger of the two who were left smiled into the pillow as his brother climbed into bed and wrapped the blanket around them.

~~~~~

*OWARI*

Author's notes: Err... I know the ending was weird but I couldn't think of anything else. Oh well. Tell me what you guys think.

Please review!

Flamers can still go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.

Started: October 12, 2003

Ended: October 16, 2003


End file.
